Orgullo
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Kaoru necesita la ayuda de Omi para entregar un presupuesto, pero este tiene otros planes, por lo que la Reina buscará a quien puede conseguir que Omi le ayude. El mismísimo Tetsuya Niwa. Yaoi, Kaoru/Tetsuya Queen/King


**Orgullo**

**Serie****:** Gakuen Heaven

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Gakuen Heaven no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así la pareja principal sería otra x3), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro (a quien quiero engañar, si tiene ánimo de lucro, pero ¿quién pagaría por esto? xD) si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**Orgull****o**

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba Eiri

**One-Shot**

Siempre era lo mismo. Uno comenzaba, el otro se la devolvía y así se pasaban horas y horas.

Normalmente no reclamaría, Omi era libre de hacer lo que desease con su tiempo, y si quería perderlo con el idiota de Nakajima, allá él. Pero ese día no, tenían mucho trabajo por ser final de mes. Debían dar el gasto que se hizo al Consejo y los del Consejo Estudiantil debían darles la lista con sus necesidades para el presupuesto del mes siguiente.

Definitivamente NO ERA un buen día para andar tonteando. Por eso es que se encontraba en ese momento fuera del salón de Tesorería rumbo al "_Triángulo de las Bermudas_", como llamaba al salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

Iba por la mitad del camino cuando se encontró frente a frente con la persona con la que deseaba hablar. Tetsuya Niwa, Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

Ambos se detuvieron y se analizaron formando un silencio entre ellos. Hasta que la voz del de ojos verdes lo rompió.

- ¿Hideaki?

- Aja. ¿Omi?- un asentimiento del de cabello castaño y ambos dieron un suspiro largo mientras la _Reina_ se cruzaba de brazos-… no es un buen día para sus peleas computacionales.

- Pero cuando comienzan nadie les puede detener- asintió el otro.

Nuevamente se callaron.

- ¿Un café? Luego les sacamos de las computadoras- sonrió coquetamente. El de cabello claro enarcó una ceja y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Media hora.

Y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cafetería mientras el otro le seguía con una gran sonrisa.

A los minutos se encontraban ambos sentados en una mesa apartada, bebiendo café.

El Presidente de la Tesorería bebía con aquella elegancia nata que fascinaba a la gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil, mientras que el _Rey_ bebía de manera desenfadada, con una gracia y masculinidad que la otra parte del cuerpo estudiantil admiraba.

Sin lugar a dudas ver a ese par bebiendo y estando juntos de manera civilizada no era común, todas esas pocas ocasiones acababan con un pobre Rey quejándose por el golpe recibido. Por Kaoru Saionji podía ser todo, menos una damisela indefensa, a pesar de su apariencia.

Con un sonido suave al dejar la taza sobre el platillo, los verdes ojos de la Reina se posaron en la figura del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil quien se sorprendió y dejó de beber de inmediato, casi cuadrándose.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en esos labios delgados y pálidos.

Le encantaba tener ese efecto en las personas. Autoridad. La amaba.

- Y me enteré que te dieron calabazas- la sonrisa maliciosa creció un poco- parece que nuestro _querido_ Director no permitió que le quitases al pequeño Itou.

El de ojos azules frunció un poco el ceño.

- Ese Endo… un día de estos me las pagará…- bebiéndose su café de un trago para pasar el enfado- Lo peor de todo es que ¡Ustedes lo sabían!!- la sonrisa se mantuvo.

- Por el contrario, creo que esa es la _mejor_ parte de todo el asunto- se encoge de hombros de manera inocente.

- Lo dices por que tú no estabas en nuestros pantalones, _Kaoru-__**chan**_…- poniéndose énfasis al chan, para luego sonreír sardónicamente-… aunque quizás si quisieras estarlo… Auch, eso dolió- se sobó la frente.

Antes de que hubiera alcanzado a terminar siquiera la frase, un terrón de azúcar le había llegado. El Presidente de la Tesorería se encontraba mirándole con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Idiota…- masculló bebiendo de su café. El Rey sonreía altaneramente.

Portaba con orgullo el banderín de "_Soy el Único que puede sacar de quicio a la Reina_".

Quizás esa era la razón por la que ambos eran los presidentes. Se mantenían a raya mutuamente. Y el Director estaba seguro de que todos los proyectos eran leídos dos veces por los menos antes de ser aceptados. Por que los de Tesorería no podían rechazar definitivamente, solo dar consejos para como mejorar el proyecto para luego aceptarlo.

Era un sistema perfecto. Por algo estaba implementado en una de las mejores escuelas de Japón. Si es que no era la mejor.

De pronto el de cabello largo miró por los ventanales de la cafetería hacia fuera y sonrió levemente. Los ojos azules también siguieron el camino, para ver que era aquello que hacía sonreír tan _adorablemente_ a la Reina.

Por fuera vio pasar en la bicicleta de Shunsuke a éste y a Keita, mientras detrás iba corriendo Naruse, gritando algo que desde allí se oía como un murmullo (_que se escuchaba tenebrosamente como un "Hooooooneeeeyyyy"_).

Sonrió a su vez.

- Me alegro de que halla hecho buenos amigos.

- Es normal- se encogió de hombros el presidente de la Tesorería- Itou es un buen chico.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Rey, mientras se arrimaba al de ojos verdes.

- ¡Awwww, Kaoru-chan quiere abrazos!!- le apretujó haciendo que el chico casi soltase su taza sonrojándose.

- ¡Niwa, suéltame!!- le empujaba avergonzado, pero el otro le apretaba más, _tocándole_.

- Vamos, si sabes que quieres un abrazo para endulzar tu carácter.

Al instante se vio al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil agachado en el suelo afirmándose la cabeza donde fue golpeado por la Reina. Este iba ya caminando rumbo al salón de la Tesorería.

El moreno solo sonrió y se levantó, aplanándose la chaqueta del uniforme y soltándose un poco la corbata azul que le presentaba como estudiante de tercer año, y dirigió sus pasos rumbo al salón del Consejo. _Ya otro día sería_.

La Reina llegó al salón y tocó, más que para pedir permiso, para avisar que iba a entrar, pasando luego y notando, al instante, que la habitación estaba vacía.

Elegantemente enarcó una ceja, mirando la computadora de Omi que estaba apagada y pensando rápidamente en donde podría estar.

- Nakajima…- masculló y se giró, cerrando la puerta tras él y dirigiéndose rumbo al salón del consejo, que, para su mala suerte, estaba al otro lado del campus.

Cuando por fin llegó se sorprendió, pues se esperaba de todo, menos hallar a Niwa esperándole afuera.

Nuevamente la ceja enarcada. Una pregunta silenciosa, pero rápidamente respondida por su interlocutor.

- No aquí, vamos afuera- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza el Rey, con una pequeña sonrisita que quería decir "_Sé algo y tú no_".

Con un leve bufido el de cabello claro se dispuso a seguirle, dándole una mirada interrogante a la puerta cerrada del salón.

Salieron del edificio y finalmente el más alto se dispuso a hablar, pero, para disgusto del Presidente de la Tesorería, no fue con él.

- ¡Hey, Takuto! ¿Cómo va ese dibujo?- sonrió ampliamente el moreno al de cabello grisáceo.

- Ah… bien…- respondió tímido como siempre Iwai. Miró a la Reina y le saludó-… Reina…

- Iwai…- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dio un tirón a la chaqueta del Rey quien asintió.

- Ah, Takuto, nos vemos, tengo un asunto privado con la Reina… tú sabes, obligaciones reales…- le cerró un ojo sorprendiendo al pintor y haciendo que un signo de enfado y sonrojo apareciera en el de cabello largo.

- Niwa…- con tono asesino.

- ¡Nos vemos Takuto!- agarró a la Reina por el brazo y lo alejó de allí.

- Solo por eso debí haberte golpeado, ¿por qué me no me quisiste llevar al Salón del Consejo Estudiantil?- con el ceño fruncido, soltándose, pues ya estaban suficientemente lejos del edificio y de Takuto, cerca de unas arboledas- Mira que si es por que estaban rompiendo las normas, yo…

- Vamos, que necesitan privacidad…- se encogió de hombros el Rey metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, haciendo que el de ojos verdes enmudeciera y preguntase con los ojos. _¿Quiénes?_- Yo ya lo sabía, entre ese par había una tensión sexual inmensa, solo era cuestión de tiempo… supongo que no pudieron aguantar más- rió.

El de segundo año boqueó sin saber que decir para luego soltar una especie de gemido.

- ¿Omi?

El moreno le miró, elevando una ceja, un poco incrédulo.

- ¿Me dirás que no lo habías notado?- sonrió un poco más- que mal amigo, no saber a quien le gusta el otro- se le acerca- ¿o me dirás que estabas esperando que estuviera enamorado de ti? Aunque, si me permites decírtelo, sería lo lógico…- acarició su mejilla, haciendo que el otro notase que el mayor le tenía acorralado contra un árbol.

- ¿Qu-Qué crees que haces?- le empujó un hombro, para liberarse del encierro, saliendo de allí y mirándolo- solo estás diciendo mentiras, Omi no podría… no con _ese_.

- Pues déjame decirte que lo que escuché a través de la puerta me decía que _Omi_ bien que _podía_ con _ese_- rió el Rey.

El más pálido estaba casi noqueado. Es que nunca se había imaginado que… bueno, había pasado un tiempo desde que ellos… pero aún así…

Otra caricia en su mejilla le hizo despertar.

- ¿Lo amas?- Kaoru creyó que era su imaginación, pero en los ojos del mayor no había burla… había… ¿miedo?

- ¿A… Omi?

- ¿A quién más?- algo molesto. Desvió el rostro. El de cabello largo le miró a su gusto, sus facciones, su modo de fruncir los labios de enfado. _Siempre lo he encontrado tan guapo, si no fuese por su personalidad_.

- No es algo que se le ande diciendo a terceros- fue su sola respuesta, buscando alejarse de la mano que se mantenía en su mejilla. Pero los ojos azules se clavaron en él, tomándole por las muñecas y pegándole a uno de los árboles, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¿Crees que una respuesta evasiva me va a dejar tranquilo?- una de las piernas del moreno se metió entre las de la Reina, separándolas y, a la vez, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta- me subestimas… ¿te gusta?

- ¡Ya te dije que no te diré nada! Suéltame ahora mismo, Niwa, si no quieres…

Pero su amenaza fue cortada por un mordisco en su cuello que le hizo soltar un gemido. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que sus dos muñecas fueron sujetadas solo por una mano del mayor, mientras con la otra habría la chaqueta de su uniforme.

Aquella mano comenzó a viajar por el pecho del menor, hasta posarse en su cintura, mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, enrojeciéndole, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos, maldiciones y quejidos de la Reina.

- Nunca me tomas en serio… pues ahora verás que _si voy en serio_…

Los ojos del de pelo largo buscaban ayuda, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban muy lejos de cualquier camino transitado por alumnos, además de que ya eran casi las 7 de la tarde. Su maldita curiosidad por saber que le iba a decir el Rey.

- ¡Déjame, Niwa!- se removió. Él no era débil, pero el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil era demasiado fuerte para él. Estaba a su disposición.

- Solo te dejaré cuando me digas si te gusta o no- mordiendo un poco más fuerte, haciéndole soltar un gemido largo.

- yo… ah… ¡No! ¡No me gusta!- exclamó tembloroso el de ojos verdes- Es más, ¡Lo rechacé! ¡Ahora déjame!

El Rey se sorprendió, y dejó de besar y morder su cuello para luego mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué lo rechazaste?- la Reina se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. _Adorable_.

- Por que no me gustan los hombres.

Esta respuesta descolocó totalmente al de tercero, quien parpadeó sorprendido para luego estallar en carcajadas, sin soltarle.

- ¿Estás de broma, no? Jajajajaja- el de ojos verdes enrojeció suavemente y le miró molesto.

- ¡No estoy bromeando!- hizo fuerza para soltarse, pero no lo consiguió- ¡Todo el mundo cree por mi apariencia que soy gay, y no es cierto!!

Tetsuya le miró incrédulo y le acabó soltando. No era posible, pero si era cierto… bueno, la había jodido hasta el fondo.

- Pero… tu cabello largo, tus actitudes…- con una ceja enarcada, Kaoru se sobó las muñecas, mirando al suelo y luego mirándole a él, con molestia.

- Fui criado solo con mi madre, así que sí tengo actitudes finas... y el cabello largo…- se mordió el labio-… Omi me dijo que me veía mejor con el cabello largo… no puedo cortármelo…- le dio la espalda, aún sobándose las muñecas.

Había dicho una mentira a medias. Era cierto que no le gustaban los hombres. _Hasta que le conoció a Él_. Y también era cierto que Omi le había dicho que se le veía bien el cabello largo. _Pero después de que la Reina le preguntase, luego de oírle a Él decir que le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo_.

El Rey se rascó la nuca mirando el suelo. Se sentía como un idiota. A veces había visto a Kaoru preguntándoles a alumnos de tercero por su salud, o le pillaba mirándole de soslayo. Él era el único que le podía hacer enrojecer, enojar. Y siempre que estaban en una misma habitación, ninguno de los dos tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuese el otro. Tantas pistas equivocadas.

- Bueno… yo lo siento… en realidad, si no te gustan los chicos no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer- Rió suavemente, algo avergonzado.

_Si puedes, ¡Puedes convencerme, enamorarme, jurarme amor eterno!._ La Reina seguía dándole la espalda.

- Ahora entiendo el por qué te molestaba tanto que te coqueteara o te llamase Kaoru-chan, lo siento…

_No lo sientas… me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios._

- Supongo que ya no te molestaré más…- se encogió de hombros-… nos vemos otro día, y lo siento nuevamente…- se giró para irse.

_No te vayas… quédate e insiste más. Solo insiste… _

_No te vayas… No me dejes…_

_No te vayas…_

- ¡Niwa!- cuando el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil se giró, solo vio al presidente de la Tesorería con su rostro de siempre, con el uniforme bien acomodado, como si nada hubiese sucedido-… el salón del Consejo está ocupado… ven al de la Tesorería si quieres acabar ese presupuesto…- pasó por su lado rumbo al edificio de la Tesorería.

_Sígueme… no te vayas… e insiste… yo espero por ti._

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en los labios del de cabellos largos cuando escuchó los pasos tras él, para luego se borrada y permanecer, como siempre, oculta en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Su imagen, su orgullo le impedía caer en los encantos del Rey. Todo el mundo sabía lo coqueto que era. Todos los fines de semana salía y volvía con una (enorme) lista de chicas conquistadas.

Era cierto que él era mejor que Nakajima, ese era una máquina sexual, todo el Campus lo sabía. ¿Qué podía haberle visto Omi?.

Dio un bufido mientras subían las escaleras, apretando los puños. ¿Omi y Nakajima? El solo pensarlo lo ponía furioso.

- Ejém…- la voz del castaño le hizo despertar, haciéndole detenerse-… ya llegamos…- le apuntó la puerta del Salón de la Tesorería.

Un pequeño sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del que vestía de blanco, quien tosió y marcó la clave para luego abrir.

- Adelante…

El otro asintió y entró mirando el interior para luego silbar apreciativamente.

- Ordenada…

- Claro, la Tesorería es algo bastante más serio que el Consejo Estudiantil- se encogió de hombro el otro sentándose en su escritorio, encendiendo el calentador de agua a la pasada.

El Presidente del susodicho Consejo se dejó caer en el sillón.

- ¿Qué me estás insinuando?- con una sonrisa divertida, dispuesto a quitar la tensión entre ellos.

Kaoru se acomodó, tomando unos papeles y un lápiz, comenzando a anotar números y datos.

Pasaron unos minutos de esa manera, cuando de pronto los ojos verdes se clavaron en el de tercer año que en ese momento estaba bostezando, logrando sacarle un signo de enfado.

- ¿Piensas quedarte allí sin hacer nada?

- No es como si pudiera hacer mucho, toda la información está en el Salón del Centro Estudiantil- apuntó con el pulgar a la puerta de la salida mientras trataba de reprimir otro bostezo.

Un gesto tan descaradamente sexy que Kaoru tuvo que obligarse a quitar la mirada de esos labios, fijándose en los papeles, aunque no veía nada. _Labios delgados, piel bronceada, sonrisa coqueta, ojos profundos, cuerpo perfecto._

- Pues no pierdas el tiempo. Yo tengo los datos de los gastos del mes pasado- sintió los pasos del otro y trató de ignorar como se acercaban a él, rodeando el escritorio-… solo debes- tomó un poco de aire, ¿quién había encendido la calefacción. _Es su cuerpo en mi espalda_- recordar cuales serán los gastos extras este mes, o lo solicitado por los alumnos.

Se hizo a un lado un poco, con ayuda de la silla que tenía ruedas (_Dios Bendiga a las Sillas con Ruedas_), para que Niwa pudiera ver los papeles sobre su escritorio y, a la vez, él pudiera respirar y tranquilizar su corazón.

- Hum, ya veo…- mascullo el de ojos azules, concentrado mirando los papeles para luego abrir ampliamente los ojos y mirar al de cabellos largos fijamente el que se removió un poco incómodo en la silla.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- casi rehuyendo la mirada, aunque sin parecer demasiado obvio.

- Es que me parece demasiado que el mejor alumno de segundo año, la Reina, el que saca solo A's en todo… tenga un error de cálculo tan básico y garrafal- apunta al papel.

Hay cuatro cosas que Kaoru Saionji no permitía que insultasen: A su madre, a Omi, a la función de la Tesorería, y a su inteligencia.

El que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil dijese eso solo encendió la llama del orgullo en él, haciéndole adelantarse a mirar.

- ¿Qué falla? Es imposible- buscando rápidamente con sus ojos verdes, mientras el moreno sonreía.

- Si sumas dos cantidades es imposible que el resultado sea menor a alguna, sobre todo si hablamos de dinero… mira- le apunta el lugar a donde se refería y la Reina no pudo más que sonrojarse.

Un error. Y uno grave, horrible, básico.

_Y todo por pensar en él._

Como actuaría cualquiera, Kaoru se giró y se defendió con garras y dientes.

- Bah, estaba distraído, un error así lo comete cualquiera- serio, sus ojos brillaban de enfado. La sonrisa se amplió en el Rey.

- Oh, pero si los del Consejo Escolar se enterasen que el encargado de la Tesorería tiene un error _**tan**_ básico definitivamente confiarían más en el Consejo Estudiantil, ¿no crees?

Pudo ver la duda pasando por los ojos verdes, y una gota de debilidad que estuvo por un segundo, debilidad que hizo que… _Control_.

- Como si te fueran a creer- recuperando su actitud altanera y arrogante, negando con la mano- además, los proyectos e informes que mandamos siempre están a tiempo, cosa que ustedes no pueden decir.

Se encogió de hombros para luego sonreír.

- Pero ahora no podrás decirlo. Sin Shichijou contigo te será difícil entregar el informe.

El Encargado de la Tesorería gruñó un poco. Era cierto, no creía poder acabarlo sin Omi. Estar sin Omi para él era como estar sin un brazo. O más aún.

- Y todo por culpa del idiota de Nakajima- se levantó molesto el de cabello color miel apartando al otro y caminando hacia el hervidor de agua que había estado listo minutos atrás.

Sintió los pasos del de cabellos castaños tras él.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que esos dos estén juntos? Se ven bien.

- No es eso- sirviendo la taza. _Les envidio_.

Dejó la taza en la mesita cuando de pronto sintió una respiración en su oreja que le hizo dar un saltito y alejarse, cubriéndose la oreja, muy sonrojado, mirando espantado al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

- ¡¿Qué piensas que haces?! Corrección, ¡¡PIENSAS?!- se veía muy molesto, pero el mayor solo sonreía mientras se soltaba más la corbata, abriéndose la camisa, haciendo que inconscientemente la Reina retrocediera.

_Dios, atácame._

- ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no te gustan los hombres?- preguntó, humedeciéndose levemente los labios. Los ojos verdes persiguieron este movimiento, para luego mirarle escandalizado.

- ¡Por supuesto!!- No me gustan los hombres. Solo me gusta uno- ¡Aléjate de mí, te golpearé!

_No temas, no me dejes. Insiste._

- Y yo detendré esos golpes- sonreía- si no eres gay, y no te gusto… ¿por qué te sonrojas con mi cercanía?- la respiración del de cabello largo se cortó- no tengo tan buen oído como Shunsuke, pero si lo tuviera estoy seguro de que podría oír tu corazón desbocado- _Y cuanta razón tienes_- No tengo tan buena vista como Shinomiya, si fuera así podría ver todos tus deseos en tus ojos- _No los mires si no piensas cumplirlos_- Si tuviera la voluntad de Naruse, probablemente te perseguiría cada día, y si tuviera la violencia de Hideaki te atacaría, pero ya vimos que no me funcionó- _Solo por que me creíste que no te quería_- y si tuviera la suerte de Keita, en realidad estarías enamorado de mi en secreto- la sonrisa del Rey descolocó a los ojos verdes.

_Él… lo sabe._

Retrocedió un paso más y tropezó con el sillón, cayendo acostado en él, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes. _Subyugable. Débil. Invitante_.

En medio segundo la Reina tuvo que cubrirse la boca, al haber soltado un jadeo de sorpresa al tener al mayor sentado sobre su cadera, mirándole con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo a reconocer que te gusto?- la garganta se le había secado al de cabellos color miel. No sabía que decir, por lo que hizo lo que cualquiera haría… empujarle.

- ¡Muévete! ¿Qué crees que haces?- salió del sillón, quedando en el suelo, pero no se esperaba que el otro le abrazase por la espalda, besando su cuello.

- Tanto orgullo, Kaoru, me gustas. ¿Cómo tengo que decirlo para que me creas?

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, tratando de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué… te hace pensar que… creería en ti? ¡Déjame!- pero el otro le empujó y le giró, quedando sobre él en el suelo.

Verde y Azul se mezclaron, y ambos respiraron profundo, ambos tratando de controlarse.

- ¿Y… por qué no lo harías?- preguntó con voz ronca el Rey.

Los verdes temblaron bajo esa mirada que rayaba la indecencia. A la cara, sin temor, le pedía que le dijese por que no creía en sus vanas palabras de amor.

_No puede ser tan descarado._

- Por que solo seré uno más en tu lista- las palabras se le escaparon, y apenas las dijo se arrepintió, enrojeciendo aún más.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Tetsuya quien analizó el rostro del que estaba debajo de él para luego sonreír.

- ¿Eso temes? ¿Ser solo uno más en la lista de conquistas del Rey de BL Academy, no?

_Por supuesto._

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? A mi simplemente no me interesa el andar con…

Pero las palabras murieron con causa de otros labios que se pegaron a los suyos en un beso cálido y necesitado.

Era cierto que ya antes sus labios se habían rozado, se había sentido el calor entre ellos, pero siempre en esas ocasiones el mayor acababa con un golpe y la Reina yéndose, para luego, lejos de las miradas curiosas, poder sonrojarse y reclamarse por su debilidad.

Pero en esa ocasión era distinto. Era calor, era humedad. Era lengua, labios y dos cuerpos rozándose inconcientemente.

Cuando el de ojos azules se alejó un poco, se deleitó observando el rostro sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, que le entregaba el menor.

- Eres precioso. ¿Aún me dices que no te gusto?- acarició sus labios rojos con el pulgar.

Sintió el temblor en el otro cuerpo.

- E-eres un… idiota- abrió sus ojos que brillaban. Se veía tan voluble. Invitando a protegerle.

- Lo siento… si no me dices que de verdad no te gusto, no me controlaré más.

Volvió a atacar sus labios. Y recibió un mordisco, pero no se separó, recibió un golpe en el pecho, pero no se alejó, solo se acercó más, y ofreció más humedad, más calor, más lengua.

La Reina se sentía delirar bajo esos besos. Su cuerpo temblaba y ardía a la vez. Deseaba abrazarle, corresponderle los besos y separar las piernas. Que le tomase, que le hiciera suyo y que se hicieran uno.

_Pero no podía…_

Un golpe un poco más fuerte hizo que ambas bocas se separaran, y la Reina le miró con los ojos brillando, la respiración agitada y los labios hinchados por los besos y mordiscos.

- Ya basta, di que si o di que no, pero di algo.

Kaoru se sorprendió al ver al Rey ya algo desesperado. Esa mano en el rostro y la otra en la cintura, sentado sobre su cintura.

_Di que si o di que no_. Se repetía en su mente. Y de pronto ya no hubo nada más.

Que importaba ser uno más en la lista si podía poseerle por un instante. Si podía disfrutar de sus labios y de su cuerpo.

Más tarde podía decir que él estaba jugando solamente, tal como el Rey, y todo quedaría como un buen revolcón.

_Bonita manera de perder la virginidad._

Ambos pares de labios se estaban devorando, las manos tocaban. Estaban en la alfombra, en el suelo, ambos sentados, devorándose las bocas, con las manos en lugares que no deberían (lugares más allá de la espalda, y otros más abajo del pecho), sin llegar a ser obscenos.

Los ojos azules miraban el rostro del otro, sintiendo como se rozaban, como sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente. Respiraciones agitadas, cremalleras abajo, besos desesperados, verde y azul mezclándose, sudor en la frente de ambos, _ROCE_.

Al oír el gemido de placer que surgió de los labios encendidos del encargado de la Tesorería, Tetsuya no pudo aguantar más, le abrió la chaqueta y subió la camiseta que usaba abajo, comenzando a lamer su vientre y su pecho, llegando a su pezón derecho el cual saboreó mientras rozaba ambas intimidades.

El menor se aferraba a la amplia espalda del de cabellos castaños, jadeando. _Pordiospordiospordiosnotedetengas_.

Juntos, se rozaban, las manos en las intimidades, mientras esos labios devoraban uno de los pezones, y los otros labios gemían, suplicaban por más.

Entonces lo sintieron. El calorcito, abajo, adentro, desde el final hacia fuera, y gimieron profundamente, guturalmente, desde lo más hondo de su garganta, acabando entre jadeos que se parecían mucho al nombre del otro.

Ambos se quedaron juntos, tranquilizando sus respiraciones, sin decir nada.

_Lo hicimos._

La Reina tenía la mirada perdida, con la frente apoyada en el cuello del mayor, mientras que el de ojos azules miraba los cabellos. _Color crema, que bello_.

El encargado de la Tesorería iba a abrir la boca. Debía decir algo, cualquier cosa. No podía quedarse callado simplemente. Estaba en juego… bueno, muchas cosas.

Pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. No se esperó de pronto ser tomado en brazos por el más fuerte para luego ser sentado sobre las piernas de este en el sillón.

Cuando pudo reaccionar solo se le ocurrió decir algo muy inteligente.

- ¡Hey!

La sonrisa satisfecha del otro le encendió las mejillas. _Quizás no debí haber dicho nada._

- ¿Hey qué?- esa mano acariciando su cintura le estaba haciendo temblar- ¿Hey qué, Kaoru?- preguntó. Su voz sonó suave y en un tono bajo y seductor.

_No me andes toqueteando si no vas a llegar al final._

- Que no soy una de tus _amiguitas_ para que me andes cargando- desvió el rostro, buscando bajarse, pero el abrazo que le daba el otro por la cintura se volvió más apretado.

Verde y Azul se mezclaron nuevamente. Una lucha de voluntades. Una lucha de orgullos. Una lucha de Reyes.

De pronto la azul bajó, sorprendiendo al de largos cabellos. _¿Se rindió?_ Pero las palabras del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil le interrumpieron todos sus pensamientos.

- No tienes tantas caderas como se te ven con esa chaqueta. Es por el corte de esta. Todo el mundo decía que tenías cuerpo de muñeca, pero supongo que es por que las historias se exageran, eso de no ducharte en las duchas normales ha aumentado los rumores.

¿Le sorprendió? Por supuesto que si.

- ¿Qué-?...- no sabía como reaccionar a eso.

- Pero me gustan los rumores, no dejaré que nadie más se entere de la verdad.

Antes de que lo notase su barbilla había sido movida por unos hábiles dedos y sus labios fueron nuevamente devorados.

_¿Había insinuado lo que él creía que había insinuado?_

El abrazo se hizo más apretado, y al de ojos verdes no le quedó más (_de verdad que no le quedó más opción_) que pasar sus brazos por el cuello del mayor. Besándose, profunda y húmedamente.

Se separaron un poco. Azul en Verde, una pregunta no formulada, pero clara._ El poder leerse la mirada debía significar algo, ¿no?. _

- Dame una oportunidad- los ojos del Rey brillaban- Separados somos fuertes. Juntos seríamos invencibles. ¿Qué me dices? Unamos el reino, mi Reina- el abrazo se hizo más suave, pero más amoroso.

Ojos verdes dudosos, para luego sonreír.

- No sería fácil, querido Rey, como toda gran empresa necesitará de mucho esfuerzo, coraje y perseverancia. Sumada a una gran cantidad de suerte, ¿se cree capaz?- enarca una ceja elegantemente.

Sonrisa confiada.

- ¿Me estás retando? No me retes, que sabes que amo los retos.

Y ese sería un reto de vida. Le apretó a si y le besó la mejilla, pues la Reina había desviado el rostro.

- Entonces… tenemos un evento este mes- sonrió el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil- La Competencia por el Corazón de la Reina.

El menor se levantó y se acomodó la ropa, dándole la espalda para luego girarse y mirarle, de manera casi indiferente si no te fijabas en esos ojos que brillaban.

- Lo anotaré en "Gastos Extras" del Consejo Estudiantil- fue su solo comentario, volviendo a caminar al escritorio.

Lo que nunca dijo es que esa competencia ya estaba ganada y que el ganador había escrito inconcientemente su nombre en su cuerpo, a base de besos robados y miradas de soslayo.

_Tetsuya Niwa_.

**OwArI**

**Notas de Autora:** Bien, lo acabé suspira aliviada me costó, me marcho en una media hora, y quería acabarlo. No sabía si hacer l.e.m.o.n. con todas sus letras o no, así que al final me resultó un manoseo suave nomás xD y el hacer una nueva competencia (siempre he pensado que los de BL Academy aman el perder clases xD), pero lo acabé, así que estoy satisfecha ríe. Este será mi primer fic solo subido a mi LiveJournal, más que nada para darle un poco de exclusividad (quizás luego lo suba a AY o a Fanfiction). Kaoru/Tetsuya me encanta, y siempre he pensado que necesitaban más protagonismo (para mi es una pareja casi oficial (Rey y Reina, por Dios), solo que no lo dicen, snif), así que aquí lo dejo. Por cierto, iba por la parte de la arboleda cuando pensé: "Esperen, mi rey hermoso, dulce, sexy u amable no le haría nunca esto a su reina, es más una actitud de Nakajima", entonces me di cuenta de que no podía ser improvisación, eso debía haber estado planeado en algún momento. Entonces pensé en hacer bonus (que está aquí abajito), además de que agregué lo que pasa dentro de la oficina del Centro Estudiantil ¬. Debo reconocer que Omi/Hideaki es otra de mis parejas favoritas. Encuentro que hay demasiada tensión sexual entre ellos xD así que aquí lo dejo. Etto… no se hagan esperanzas con la última parte.

**Orgullo **

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Bonus**

- Y no sé que hacer, no me toma en serio- se quejó el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa. Su amigo gruñó, no era un buen día para dramas amorosos.

Suspiró y se quitó los lentes, limpiándolos con un pañito para luego darle una mirada seria al moreno.

- Debes atacar. El ser pasivo y coqueto no te ha funcionado. Debes ser más violento- Le recomendó, volviendo a teclear en la computadora.

- ¿Tú crees?- el de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos pensativo. El otro rodó los ojos.

- No te lo diría si no lo creyese. Además, se nota que le atraes, pero tú debes dar el primer paso, él no lo dará…- le mira por el rabillo del ojo.

El presidente se sentó en su escritorio mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no? No es como si fuese feo, ¿no?

- Te lo puedo decir con una sola palabra…- el de cabellos azules se giró en su silla y sonrió maliciosamente-… Orgullo.

-o-o-o-

Tanto Nakajima Hideaki como Shichijou Omi se encontraban trabajando en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Cada uno en un computador, lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro para no ser alcanzados por un golpe físico y lo suficientemente cerca para poder oírse y observarse (_no vaya a ser que el otro intente algo, si, por eso_).

El de cabellos grises suspiró y miró al de lentes.

- ¿De verdad era necesario hacer toda esta farsa para que esos dos queden juntos?

Nakajima giró su silla hacia el otro y se quitó los lentes, limpiándolos con lentitud para luego volver a ponérselos y mirarle con una sonrisa burlona.

- Si quieres lo hacemos real para que no sea una farsa.

Había peligro en esa sonrisa, desafío. _No tienes los cojones para hacerlo_.

Si hubiera sido Niwa hubiese saltado de su puesto diciendo que haría de todo para borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de su amigo.

Pero, lamentablemente para Hideaki, no era Tetsuya con el que hablaba. Era Shichijou.

Y tenía un CI parecido al suyo.

- No, gracias, eso haría peor todo- sonrisa tranquila- además, estoy contento con mi heterosexualidad.

Una ceja enarcada. ¿Shichijou? ¿Heterosexual? Había algo que no cuadraba. Según sus investigaciones… no, no era posible.

- No, espera, déjame corregir mi frase- siguió el del lunar, sonriendo, provocando que se viera aún más sensual ese _maldito lunar_- Simplemente no lo haría contigo.

Mueca molesta y silla girada, para seguir con su trabajo en la computadora, para luego soltar una frase en tono desinteresado.

- Bah, quién lo quisiera hacer con un chucho lleno de pulgas.

_Hablando de Orgullo_…

**OwArI**

¿Esperaban Lemon? ¿Tan fácil? Naaa… xD


End file.
